Captured by Akatsuki
by Nikoline91
Summary: Sasuke is an 16-year old ANBU-captain and is sent on a mission to find important information about Akatsuki. Everything goes wrong and Sasuke finds himself captured. Will he be saved in time, or will his saviours come to late? Torture..
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Don't turn your back on the enemy… 

"Your misson is to observe Akatsuki's actions and report back to me without beeing discovered. You have to be very carefull and be under constant watch. It's Akatsuki we're talking about." Tsunade said watching the ANBU infront of her. He was one of the best and she had personally ordered him to be the one to lead this mission.

"It's a S-rank mission and extreamly important for the war against Akatsuki. If you should happen to be caught, do not under any circumstances tell them about our plans for the future war. We will get you out immediatedly. Do you understand?"

The ANBU behind the black cat-mask nodded. He was welltrained and had a beautifull body that was perfect for the black ANBU – uniform. On the left shoulder you could see the ANBU – tattoo on the flawless skin. He had raven black hair that hung untidy around the mask. All in all, he looked quite perfect, but the blazing sharingan eyes behind the mask made his appearance a bit scary.

"Any questions?"

"When do I leave?" The voice was cold and emotionless.

"You and your team will leave tomorrow morning at 6 am."

The boy nodded and turned around to leave. Tsunade looked at his back for a moment before she spoke.

"And one more thing before you leave…" He stopped, but didn't turn around. "I know you want to take your brother down, Sasuke, but don't let it get to your head. But, for all means, if you should have the chance without ruining the mission…kill him." The boy didn't say anything, but she knew he had heard her when he went out.

----Late the same night----

Tsunade sat behind her desk writing on some papers when there was a knock on the door.

"Enter" A young girl with pink hair came in.

"Tsunade-sama! You called for me?" Tsunade looked at her and spoke.

"Yes. I presume you have been briefed by Sasuke about your mission tomorrow?" She nodded. "Good. As you know, this is a very risky mission and I wanted to ask you to keep a sharp eye on Sasuke." She looked a bit shocked. "Before you say anything, I know you don't have the authority to stop Sasuke if anything should happen. He is afterall your captain. But Itachi may be there and I want you to just brief me if anything should happen between the two. Understood?" She nodded.

"But I'm warning you, Sakura. Don't try to stop them or come in between them if they should meet." She nodded again and left.

----Next morning, 6 am----

Four ANBU stood by the Konoha gates. They were about to leave for an S-rank mission and they were doing some last minute checkups. There were three men and a woman. The woman was the medic nin, Sakura, and she was speaking to the captain, Sasuke. "Sasuke, I know this is none of my buisness, but I just wanted to tell you to be carefull on this mission." He looked at her through the mask, sharingan activated, then answered briskly: "Your right, it's none of your buisness." He then walked over to the others and they headed out.

----Outside the Rain Village, around midnight----

The rain was pouring when the ANBU-group arrived just outside the village. They hid in the bushes while they were planning a strategie. They were going to wait for the morning and then start the mission, searching the outskirts of the village at the beginning to see if they found anything.

----Next morning, outskirts of the Rain Village----

Sasuke looked at his team getting ready for today's activities. He was pretty sure they hadn't been discovered yet. They were going to start in the outskirts of the village and work themselves further in. It was extreamly risky. And since his brother probably was here, difficult. For the sake of the mission he hoped they wouldn't meet him, but on the other hand, a meeting with his brother would sure as hell be interresting. He shaked himself out of his thoughts of revenge. He wasn't here for that now.

----Deep inside the Rain Village----

A man sat in the shadows, smirking to himself. This was interessting. He had just taken a look over the Village with his Rain ability and discovered a group of four ninja's in the outskirts of the Village, probably ANBU by the look of their strength. He wondered what they were doing there. Maybe he should send somebody to welcome them. Yes, he probably should. To test theire strength…

A woman with blue hair came walking towards him. "You called for me, Pein?" She said. He looked up, his red eyes shining through the darkness.

"Yes. I wan't you to get someone for me. We got visitors…"

----Sasuke's POV----

Sasuke was rushing through the trees towards the village, the others not far behind, when he felt a strong presence. Someone was here, most likely two people or more and they were pretty strong. He held up a hand and stopped. The other had sensed it too. They were right infront of a clearing and the presence were right in that clearing. Then suddenly Sasuke ducked. Three kunai's were pinned to the tree right were his head had been two seconds ago. He could hear Sakura gasp, but consentrated on the danger infront of them. Obiously they knew they were here so there wasn't any reason to hide anymore. He silently ordered Sakura to stay hidden since she was the medic nin and then he and the other two jumped into the clearing.

Standing in front of them were two guys. One of them was really tall and looked kinda like a shark. His skin was blue and he had this huge sword on his back. The other guy was rather small, and had long blond hair. He looked kinda feminime with his hair sitting up in a ponytail and such.

Sasuke considered them for a moment and decided that the big one probably was the biggest threat so two of them should attack him. He ordered the two others with him to take the big, blue one while he took the blond guy. He turned his attention to the grinning blue-eyed, blond standing before him.

"So…you're Uchiha Sasuke, yeah?" Sasuke just looked at him. How the hell did he know?! He was wearings his mask!

"Hn, you're probably wondering how I know, yeah?"He grinned. "Well, I guess you have to beat me to find out, yeah…" Sasuke just glared at him with his bloodred eyes. Suddenly he felt some movement behind him and jumped quickly out of the way. Just in time to see a little, white bird explode right were he had been standing.

"Not bad, yeah. But I would have been disappointed if you hadn't seen that one coming…" Now it was Sasuke's turn. He ran towards him with inhumanly speed and suddenly he was gone. The blond looked a bit confused for a moment then suddenly Sasuke stood behind him and threw a kunai right at him. Luckily for the blond he saw this and jumped out of the way, but not fast enough. The kunai embedded his shoulder and he hissed in pain. Sasuke smirked. This was going better than he thought.

----Nobody's POV----

What no one discovered was the dark figure that was lurking around in the bushes near the battlefield. He looked at Sasuke and smirked. He wasn't bad and Deidara would definitly lose after some time. He gave Kisame's fight a quick look. He was doing fine. Those two ninja's didn't have a chance.

He then turned his attention to a pinkhaired kunoichi that was hiding in a tree. Interessting. She was probably their medic nin. Maybe he should have some fun before he made his entry. He slowly og closer to her. She was completely oblivious to anything else than the match before her.

Sakura sat silently at a branch in a tree watching the match. It looked good for Sasuke, but the blue one was strong. She would soon have to get out there and heal them. A low chuckling noise right behind her made her turn. She was thrown into the tree by an arm out of nowhere. 'What the hell…', she thought. Then she gasped. Standing right infront of her, pinning her to the tree was Uchiha Itachi. His sharingan shining.

"Not very heroic, hiding in the bush while your teammates are struggling for theire life is it?", he said, no feeling in his voice. She tried to defend herself, but he wouldn't let her talk and when she tried to struggle free from his grasp he just tightend the grip around her throat more.

"You're pathetic, you know that."He continued. "Weak and powerless. I can't believe ANBU actually accepted you. Did they og short on medic's or something?" She couldn't believe what he was saying. Accusing her like that. She had passed the test perfectly. Or at least that's what they told her. Maybe he was right? Did they have to few medic's and they just let her in because of that? She started to doubt herself, but then tried to shake it of. Of course this wasn't true. He was just playing with her. She should say something back. But what?

"Sasuke will KICK your ass!" Oh shit…I didn't just say that did I? How will he react? She turned her gaze to Itachi's face. It was cold and expressionless. Well, that's a good thing, right?…

"Really? So that's what you think? It seems like you know Sasuke pretty well…maybe I should test just how much he cares about you." He smirked. Oh shit…maybe it wasn't a good idea to talk. I just told him I know Sasuke…her eyes widened when the words he had just spoken sunk in. _'…maybe I should test just how much he cares about you.'_ He's not going to use me is he? Damn it! Sasuke's going to kill me when he finds out I told his brother about our friendship…that is if I survive this…

Itachi looked down at her for a moment before he spoke. "Sorry, but your not going to watch this." Then he knocked her out and turned his attention to the match. Deidara was so losing right now…

----Sasuke POV----

Sasuke smirked. His opponent was almost finished. And that was a good thing cause his teammates could really need some help. They were soon out cold. He was about to give the blond one finishing blow when he saw something coming out of the trees. He turned around and stiffened. His brother was walking slowly towards him with an unconcious figure over the shoulder. 'Shit! It's Sakura! He must have hid himself all the time, that asshole!'. Itachi stopped a few meters from his brother and slung Sakura carelessly on the ground. Sasuke glared angrily at him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" He clenched his fists, but didn't attack.

"Well, I was just walking around in the forest when I came over this pinkhaired ANBU-girl and I decided to knock her out and take her over here. And now I was wondering if you wanted her back?" He smirked. He knew this would definitly piss of his brother. He was right. Sasuke almost screamed.

"Want her back?! Don't speak like you own her or something! Let her go! Right now!" Itachi looked at him. "Why don't you take her back?" That was the last drop for Sasuke. He growled and ran towards Itachi as fast as he could, but only a second later, his brother was gone and now he stood at the same place Sasuke had just left. This was of course very irritating for Sasuke, but at least now he had Sakura. He quickly looked down at her. She seemed fine. He had probably just knocked her out. He looked back on his brother. The whole battlefield had frozen when Itachi came and everybody was watching now. The blond seemed a bit fuzzy, but was starting to recover. The fishman looked just fine, and his teammates were either unconcious or tired. He didn't have a choice. Without turning his gaze away from his brother, he said: "Take Sakura and leave when I tell you to." They of course started to protest right away, but Sasuke interrupted them. "That is an order! We don't stand a chance, now do it!" He then charged on his brother keeping him busy while his teammates took Sakura and fled. His brother disappeared again and showed up two meters away. Sasuke was already tired and knew exactly how this was going to end, but of course as stubborn as he was he wasn't planning on giving in anytime soon. His brother watched him lazily, but he didn't move. Sasuke thought about his options. They were few. He didn't have much chakra left so it wasn't wise to use any jutsu's. He would have to use taijutsu. That was the only way. Running away wasn't an option and if it would have been he wouldn't have gotten far. He sighed, it was obvious how this was going to end...Sasuke looked at Itachi and decided that it was now or never. He suddenly ran towards his brother at full spead. Itachi didn't move an inch, just watched Sasuke. When he got over to Itachi, he kicked him in the stomach, or he tried to, but as his foot was right infront of his brother, Itachi took it and turned it around so Sasuke landed on his back on the ground right infront of him. Sasuke barely had time to react when a foot slung down right were his head had been to seconds ago. He quickly got to his feet, but then found out what mistake he had done. The foot was a diversion! A hand came into his view before it continued into his stomach. He leaned forward in pain and then suddenly his brother was behind him and the last words he heard before everything went black was: "Foolish little otouto."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Pain

**Chapter 2: Pain**

--Akatsuki hideout, the Rain Village, Leaders office--

Leader sat behind his desk writing when there was a short knock on the door. The person knocking didn't wait for a reply and just walked right in. He stood infront of the Leader in his black and red Akatsuki-cloak without talking. Leader looked up and thought a little before he spoke.

"Did you succeed? How did it end?" The other one spoke camly and his voice was void any emotions.

"Two of the ANBU got away with a third unconcious." He didn't say anything more.

"And the fourth?"

"We got him in custidy. Unconcious."

"Who is it?"

"Uchiha Sasuke" The reply was short and emotionless, but he knew the man before him would just love to have the opportunity to question him.

"How high rank has he?"

"He's probably captain."

"Does he know anything?" He shrugged."Find out how much he know about us, Konoha's future plans for the upcoming war, Konoha's secret and his mission. Why was he here and what was his mission. As much as you can." He nodded and went to leave. "Oh, and Itachi?" Said name stopped. "Don't kill him."

"Hn." Was the reply and then he left.

--Sasuke POV--

Sasuke groaned. His head had the worst headache ever. He slowly opened his eyes but he couldn't see a thing. It was pitch black. Where the hell was he? He tried to move, when he found he couldn't. 'What the..?!' He felt cool metal encircle his wrists tightly and looked up. Yep, that was definitively the reason for why he couldn't move. He then looked down. Luckily, his legs weren't chained, but he found another problem. He couldn't reach the floor. 'Fuck', he thought, when he had discovered his situation. He was hanging by the chains around his wrists a few inches above the floor. He leaned his head back against the wall, thinking. 'There have to be a weak spot in those chains', he thought and struggled against them again, but to no avail. All he did was making his wrists more sore. He sighed and tried to think of a new way to get out of this, when suddenly a door opened and some light peered in for a second before the door closed again. Sasuke tensed. He couldn't see a thing, but he knew there was someone in there with him. He could feel it.

Then suddenly he felt a warm breath right by his ear. "Stop struggling, otouto. It will only make your pain worse." Sasuke froze. Great! Just perfect! Not only was he chained up to a wall and couldn't get lose, but his brother of course had to drop in for a visit!

A torch lit up and left the room in a dim light. It was a dungeon. His brother was standing infront of him with a calculating look. His Akatsuki-cloak was nowhere to be found and he stood there in his ANBU-uniform. Sasuke glared at him with hatefull eyes.

For a moment none of them moved. They just stared at eachother. Then Itachi spoke.

"I'm gonna make this real easy for you, Sasuke. All you have to do is answer a few questions and you won't feel any pain." There was a threat hidden in those words, Sasuke knew, but he didn't say anything. Just kept keeping his gaze on him. Itachi didn't move. "Let's try, shall we?" He went over to a chair in front of Sasuke and sat down.

"What rank are you? Captain?" Sasuke just glared. His mouth shut.

"Why were you here? What's your mission?" No answer. "Tell me about Konoha's plans and security." Still no answer . Itachi sighed. "Fine, let's do it the hard way..." Suddenly Itachi was right infront of him with a kunai.

"Last chance, otouto..." Sasuke clenched his mouth shut. This was going to hurt...

--Konoha gates--

It was a normal and calm day by the Konoha gates and the guards where sitting in the sun, dozing, when suddenly they heard shouts by the gates. "Come over here, right now!" The guards ran over and saw two ANBU standing by the gates, one of them carried another ANBU with pink hair. She was clearly unconcious.

"What happened?!" One of the guards asked. "Top secret mission! Help us get her to the Hokage now!" The guards rushed over and helped them, not asking any questions. This was ANBU afterall. It was an honor to help them. When they got to the Hokages office the guards left and the ANBU rushed into the office without knocking. She sat behind her desk glaring at them, but quickly got up when she saw the situation. "What happened?" she asked. "Uchiha Itachi" was the only reply, but she didn't need more. After a short inspection on Sakura, Tsunade sighed.

"She'll be fine. He just knocked her out. Now, tell me what happened." One of the two ANBU stepped forwards and started talking. "...and the Captain Uchiha ordered us to leave with Sakura and let him handle it. He sacrificed himself to save us." Tsunade cursed. "Did anyone chase you?" They shook their head. "Just as I thought. They wanted you alive and when they had Sasuke they probably didn't bother to chase you since he obiously was the captain."

"What are you saying?" The ANBU who hadn't said anything talked. "Do you think Captain Uchiha is still alive?"

"You said Uchiha Itachi came right before you left, right?" They nodded. "And Sasuke had already used a great amount of chakra?"They nodded again. "Then, yes. He's probably alive. If he was weak enough Itachi probably just knocked him out and took him with them." The ANBU's looked shocked.

"But why would they bother to keep him alive?" Tsunade looked at him for a moment as to consider how much she should reaveal.

"As you know Uchiha Itachi is Sasuke's brother." They nodded. Everybody knew that. "And Sasuke knows quite a lot about Konoha and our most highly classified cases and plans. My guess is that they took him alive to find out how much he knows and the one to interrogate him is probably his brother." They gasped. The first ANBU spoke up. "But what does it matter if his brother is the one to interrogate him."

"Well, first of Uchiha Itachi is a master of torture and this is his brother. He knows a lot about Sasuke that others don't and he can and probably will use this to his own advantage. This is not good. If some of the informasion Sasuke has gets to Akatsuki, we're screwed! I know you don't think Sasuke will betray us –" she said when she noticed the movements from the ANBU's. "- and he probably won't, but this is his brother, Itachi, we're talking about. We have to make a rescue team to get him out as quick as we can. You have to rest. Take Sakura to the hospital and then go home to rest." They started to protest, but she just waved them of. "Dismissed!" They left.

'Shit!', she thought. This was bad. Let's just hope he can handle it.

"Shizune!" A woman with pretty short, black hair came fast in the door. "Get Uzumaki Naruto to my office now!" She jumped by the sudden anger that came from her teacher, nodded and hurried out. Tsunade ignored her and turned to look out the window. How could this happen?! And why Sasuke? He was one of the top-ranked ANBU-captains and knew a hell of a lot about the upcoming war and other things that would certainly interest Akatsuki. 'Hang on, Sasuke!'

--Akatsuki hideout, dungeons--

"_Last chance, otouto..." Sasuke clenched his mouth shut. This was going to hurt..._

Sasuke stared at the floor. He was in some deep shit now. How was he going to survive this without telling his brother what he wanted? His brother...all he wanted was to meet his brother again just so he could kill him and now, when he finally met him he was locked up and at his brothers mercy. How could he be so stupid? To get himself captured like this when he knew his brother was there?!

He looked up and found Itachi staring at him. He looked into his eyes and saw the amusement in his eyes. He thought this was funny?! That bastard!

"Are you afraid, otouto?" It was a simple question, but it irritated Sasuke to no end. How dared that bastard accuse him for something like that?! His thoughts was suddenly interrupted by a sharp pain in his shoulder. He gasped and looked down. Itachi had just stabbed a kunai right through his shoulder. He gritted his teeth and looked hatefully up at his brother. He didn't show any pain though. He was not going to show any weakness infront of that bastard. Itachi looked down at him with a smirk playing around his lips.

"Want to tell me what rank you have, little brother?" He glared at him.

"No" he said with a smirk when he saw Itachis expression. The smirk suddenly dissappeared and was replaced by a pained expression when Itachi tvisted the kunai around in his shoulder.

"Tell me, Sasuke. It will spare you for a lot of pain. Trust me, I'm going to find out either way." Sasuke just looked at him hatefully before he turned his gaze at the wall behind Itachi. Not a second later Itachi pulled out the kunai slowly and then pressed it into his other shoulder tvisting it all the while. He bit his lip to keep any sound of pain from coming out.

--Itachi POV--

He looked down at his little brother. If he could just get out of him which rank he had he would know how much he probably knew. 'He's stubborn, I'll give him that', he thought. 'I wonder what he's thinking'. He looked at Sasuke's expression. It shoved anger and determination. 'I bet he's thinking about me and that he's determind not to tell me anything.'

Suddenly, Sasuke looked up at him. It was only now he had discovered that the elder was watching him. The boy looked into his eyes and tried to look like he was bored, but Itachi knew his brother. He was perfectly avare of the danger he was in. He almost smirked. It was kinda funny to see all that hate in his brothers eyes.

"Are you afraid, otouto?" He could see this question really pissed his brother off. He smirked. This was really amusing. Okey, back to buisness. He stabbed the kunai into Sasuke's shoulder. He gasped.

"Want to tell me what rank you have, little brother?" He recieved a hatefull glare and then a simple "no" followed by a smirk. 'Okey, that's enough...' Without warning Itachi tvisted the kunai around in Sasuke's shoulder. It hurt, he could see that, even though Sasuke tried to hide it.

"Tell me Sasuke. It will spare you for a lot of pain. Trust me, I'm going to find out either way..." Again the only answer was a glare before his brother looked away. ' Fine', he thought. He slowly dragged the kunai out of his shoulder and pressed it in the other shoulder while tvisting it. His brother was stubborn he must admit. He hadn't given any sound of pain yet. This could take a while...

--Nobody's POV--

An hour later, Sasuke was aching all over in pain. Itachi was beginning to lose patiens and was getting rougher. He had jused the kunai on several non-vital areas of Sasuke's body and the boy was now covered in blood, but he still didn't say anything. This wasn't working. Itachi knew that by now. He had to add some ingredients...

"So, why don't you want to tell me what your rank is? Is it that low?" Sasuke sneered, but didn't say anything. He knew Itachi only said this to piss him of. And it was working...

"I am actually surprised ANBU let you in in the first place. They have really sunken low..." That was Sasukes last drop.

"Shut it, you idiot", he said loud. " ANBU accepted me because I was good. And just so you know it I am one of their best elites! I'm captain and highly ranked. Actually I got your old rank!!" He felt much better after he had said that, until he saw the smirk on Itachi's face and realised what he had just done. 'Fuck', he thought. He had just given Itachi what he wanted. His brother had set the trap and he went right into it. Now his brother knew exactly what rank he was and exactly how much he knew. Why the hell couldn't he just shut his mouth and hold back the anger?! He couldn't even shut up about the fact that he had his brothers all rank. That was practically like given him a piece of paper where it stood: 'Hey, I'm Uchiha Sasuke, and I probably know everything you want to know.'

'Damn it...', Sasuke thought. He'd really screwed up now. Big time...He looked up at Itachi, only too avert his gaze quickly. It was to late though. The sharingan was already swirling...

--Itachi POV--

So he had his old rank? Hm...that was interesting. He had thought his brother was high up, but not that high. This would mean that he was one of Konoha's most important ninja's. He was really valuable. This mission must have been important. 'Well, then I don't have to wonder if he speaks the truth or not if he says he don't know to a question.' He thought. 'He's definitely lying then.' Since he had his old rank he knew exactly what kind of high classified information he would get. His brother knew everything. Then his sharingan started swirling.

--Sasuke POV--

Sasuke cursed himself. He had been foolish enough to look into his brother's eyes and now he was trapped in some kind of genjutsu. Although he was in the exact same place, he knew he was in Itachi's genjutsu. For one, he'd seen the sharingan swirling and twice, he could feel it. Problem was, he wasn't strong enough to get out of it at the moment so he had to deal with it.

For a moment nothing happened. Then there was something – no someone walking towards him. At the beginning he couldn't see who it was, but after a while, when the person got closer, he could see it was a man with black hair down to the shoulders. It was something familiar with him. Then the man got closer – he was a few meters infront of Sasuke – and he could see who it was. He gasped. It was his father. He didn't stop before he was right infront of Sasuke. Sasuke was shocked. What the hell was his brother planning? Suddenly his father slapped Sasuke across the face. WTF? Then he spoke. "Why didn't you save us Sasuke? How could you? You could have helped us! It's your fault! You killed us!"

Sasuke just stared. He was to shocked to speak. Then his father slowly disappeared and he could see another person walk towards him in the distance. After a while he saw that it was a woman. He froze. It wasn't his mother? His brother wouldn't do that, would he? He would...It was his mother...She had the same accusing look like his father. She also had tears in her eyes that broke Sasuke's heart. He had to get out of this, now! But the harder he tried, the more he realised that it was no use. His brother had full control. Then his mother spoke.

"Why, Sasuke? Why? You could have saved us! Why didn't you?! How could you?" Sasuke tried to protest and defend himself, but his words were drowned by his mothers cries. Then slowly, she faded away. This continued with his uncle and aunt and then the others in the Uchiha clan. They all screamed and accused him for their death. Sasuke knew that he couldn't help them, but the more he told himself that, the more he started to doubt. Was it true? Could he have helped them? Could he have stopped his brother from killing them all? 'Of course not!' Sasuke thought. He couldn't have helped them. His brother had killed them in cold blood while he was at the training grounds and when he got home they were all slaughtered. But still, Itachi had made him think. Could he have helped them?

Slowly a new figure came towards him. 'Not again!'. He couldn't see who it was before the person stood right infront of him. It was Itachi, only a few years younger than he was now.

"You made me do it, Sasuke!" He exclaimed."You forced me to kill them!" Sasuke couldn't believe his ears! WTF?! Was his brother blaiming him for all the killing he had done? That was ridiculous! Once again, Sasuke had to remind himself that this was just Itachi, playing with his mind. But still, it was hard to ignore. Then Itachi started screaming at him and accusing him for the killing.

"Don't you see, Sasuke?! It was YOU! You killed the clan!"

"No! That's not true! It was you!", he screamed back. He couldn't take this anymore.

Then the whole scene changed and Sasuke was watching his parents bedroom. They were both lying dead on the floor with a person standing above them. The person looked up it, the sharingan blazing. At first it was his brother, but then the face changed and he saw himself standing there above his parents with the bloodsoaked katana in his hands. Sasuke screamed. This was a nightmare! How could Itachi do this to him?! Then the place disappeared and he was once again hanging from the chains in the dungeon. His brother stood before him smirking. He knew he had hit a weak spot. Sasuke glared at him before he felt dizzy and when he looked down he could see his bloodsoaked clothes. He was really bloody and must have lost too much blood. As the darkness slowly engulfed him, he could hear his brother snigger before he spoke: " Nighty, nighty, little brother. Save your strength. You're gonna need it." Then everything went dark.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Not an easy task

**Chapter 3: Not an easy task...**

Uzumaki Naruto hurried down the streets in Konoha towards Tsunade's office. He was wearing his ANBU – uniform and his mask – formed like a fox – was on. An hour ago he'd gotten a message from Shizune that he was required at the Hokage's office immediately. The reason was still unknown to him. The only thing he knew was that it was about a new mission. A big one. As he leapt over the rooftops he thought about the message. It was written in a hurry and it was obviously that something serious had happened. Finally, he reached the building and hurried inside. He didn't even have the time to knock before Tsunade called him in. He went inside. She sat behind her desk looking tired. When Naruto stopped infront of her she was silent for a moment before she spoke.

"A few hours ago two ANBU returned here with a third one unconscious. They had just been sent out on a S-rank mission and weren't expected back so soon. These were the teammates of Uchiha Sasuke." She looked up at him and Naruto could see she was worried. This didn't look good.

"What happened?", he asked. For a moment there was a silence. Then...

"Uchiha Sasuke has been captured by Akatsuki." Naruto gaped.

"What?! Are you joking?" But he could see from her face that she wasn't. "But how? How could that happen? He's an elite! One of the best we have!!"

"I know, Naruto!" she said. "Everything was going just fine, but then Uchiha Itachi showed up..." Naruto didn't say anything this time. He understood everything perfectly now. If Sasuke's brother showed up, it would explain everything.

"How did it happen?" He had to ask, although he wasn't sure he would like the answer.

"He sacrificed himself to save the others. Ordered them to take Sakura – she was the one unconscious – and return to the village as fast as they could."

"How was the situation when they left?"

"Not good for Sasuke and he must have known because when he ordered them to leave he also said they didn't stand a chance and he was right after what I've heard of the situation by the other teammates. When they left Sasuke there were three guys from Akatsuki there. Deidara – who had just fought Sasuke and wasn't in so good shape -, Kisame – who fought the other two, but he was doing just fine – and Itachi. And of course Itachi was the one Sasuke was concentrated on before they left."

Naruto looked a bit shocked. How could those three had been on the same place? It wasn't a coincidence and it had definitely been a set up. He saw that by the look of her face, Tsunade had come to the same conclusion.

"Did they chase them?" Tsunade shook her head. Naruto cursed. If they didn't chase them then it was certain they had taken Sasuke alive and that they knew he was the one with the highest rank. 'Damn it, Sasuke! Why did you have to sacrifice yourself when you know your that important?'

"As you probably has already figured out, your mission is to retrieve Sasuke as fast as possible without being taken yourself. You will have a special team on this occasion, but everybody will be under your command. You'll leave tonight. There's been to long since Sasuke's capture already so we're in a hurry. Any questions?"

He shook his head and turned around to leave.

"And Naruto." He stopped." Be careful. If Akatsuki gets a hold on you too we're in some deep shit." He shrugged and left.

--Akatsuki hideout, Rain Village, Leader's office--

Leader sat behind his desk as usual, only this time he wasn't writing. He was staring at the door, waiting impatiantly for someone. Then there was a sharp knock on the door and Itachi walked inside. He didn't say anything, but he didn't need to.

"Damn it, Itachi! I told you not to kill him!"

"It's not like his dead. He just passed out." For a moment they stared at eachother. They both knew the reason why he'd passed out. He had lost too much blood, which could've been fatal, but since Itachi called for a medic to patch him up before he left, he survived.

"Is he valuable?" Itachi nodded. "What did you find out?"

"Nothing much."

"His rank?" There was silence for a moment.

"He's high up." Leader sighed. Why couldn't he just say it?

"How high?"

"..." Itachi looked like he was in deep thought for a moment. "He has my old rank."

Pein perked an eye-brow up in surprise. This was a unexpected. He had thought the boy to be high up, but not that high.

"Really? What does this mean?" He looked up at Itachi, waiting for an answer.

"It means that he probably knows everything and that if I manage to get him to talk, we'll get to know all of Konoha's deepest secrets."

There was silence for a few minutes before Leader spoke.

"That's good. Try to get more info out of him." Itachi nodded and left him alone with his thoughts.

--Konoha, early morning --

Naruto slowly came back to his senses from a very troubled sleep. He hadn't slept at all. At least, that's what it felt like. Since he woke up now, he had probably fallen a sleep in the early hours. He just lay there for a second, thinking about how the hell he was going to save Sasuke. It did not exactly look good and he was certain it would not be better any time soon. Then his thoughts drifted of towards the team he was going to get. Tsunade said it was a special team, but she did not say who it was. He certainly hoped it was someone he knew, someone good. He was going to find out in the morning. When he met his team at the gates. In the morning...'Oh, no...don't tell me...' he thought and glanced at the clock on his bedside table. 'Shit!' he jumbed out of bed and got his anbu uniform on. It was already 8! Damn it, and he was supposed to be the leader of this group. It was just so typical him. He ran as fast as he could out the door and down the street. He was going to make it! He had to! For Sasuke!

Naruto jumped down from a roof a couple of minutes past 8. He was satisfied with himself for making it on half the time he normally would. Then he looked up and gaped. Standing before him were 9 ninja that he all knew. It was Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Sakura, Shino, Kakashi, Hinata, Yamato and, surprisingly, Tsunade. All, except Tsunade, were dressed in anbu, ready to go. He was so surprised that he just stood there. Then Tsunade turned to him, speaking.

"Late as always, eh, Naruto?" Naruto pulled himself together and walked over to the group.

"Are you all coming on the mission? Everyone?" He looked around at all the faces.

"Yes, Naruto, they are. Well, I'm not of course, but I guess that was kinda obvious. Anyway, they are all going with you and although your in command, Kakashi has a bit to say, since he got more experience then you. Understood?" Naruto looked like he was going to protest for a second, but thought better of it and just nodded.

"Good", Tsunade said. "Then I will explain the mission for everyone. You are sent out to the Rain Village to retrieve Uchiha Sasuke at all costs. This is not an easy task and the Akatsuki is not to be underestimated. They are probably expecting this attack and will be prepared. Therefore, I ask you to think before you take action and make a good plan before you go in. You are only going to rescue Sasuke and nothing else. Try to avoid combat as much as you can. Remember that Sasuke's brother, Itachi, also is there and that you have to be extra careful. Head straight back to Konoha when you have Sasuke. And I say this last as the most important thing; If you should not succeed in rescuing Sasuke, then do him the favor of taking his life."

After her last words, she was left with complete silence. It was not until now that they really understood the seriousness of the situation. Not even Naruto said anything. He was just to shocked. Had Tsunade just said that? That they was going to kill Sasuke if they couldn't save him? Not a fucking option! He was going to save Sasuke without the cost of someones life! He turned towards Tsunade to protest against her, but when he saw the look on her face he decided against it. She looked sad. He understood that she really was worried about Sasuke, but that she had to keep up the appearance as the Hokage and do what was best for the Village. Tsunade spoke again.

"You can now go and prepare to leave in 5 minutes. I will leave you now." She said and walked towards Naruto. "I'm sorry, Naruto." She said as she walked past him into the Village.

It was not a happy group that left Konoha. After Tsunade left, everyone had greeted Naruto with a quiet "hi" and then left him to get ready for the trip. They all knew that Naruto wanted time to think now and left him alone. When they took off he was leading them towards the Rain Village without a word.

Naruto leaped from tree to tree without looking back. He knew they were following him. He just needed to be alone.He needed to think. To find a safe way to get Sasuke out of the shit he was in. He would find something. He knew he would! He was Uzumaki Naruto and he was going to save his friend from Akatsuki's clutches no matter what!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

AN: I am so sorry for the long update! I've been real busy lately with school and such so there hasn'been much time for writing. But, anyway, here it is! :P Read and tell me what you think. :)

**Chapter 4: **

Sasuke woke with a groan. He had a big headache. It felt like someone had taken a huge rock and slammed it in his head many times in a row. Slowly, he opened his eyes. For a moment everything was blurry, then he took in his surroundings. At first he didn't recognise where he was. Then, everything came back to him at the same time. The pain, the talk and everything else that happened last night. The pain was still awfull the places where Itachi had stabbed him, but he could feel that they were slowly healing. He looked down. He was sitting in a chair with his hands chained on his back. He was only wearing his pants and his upper half was covered in bandages. Apparently someone had stitched him up while he was unconscious. That was kind of a good thing he guessed, but he had a feeling the only reason for the action was that without the treatment he would've been dead. He didn't think more about it and started thinking about how he was going to get out of this situation. The cuffs around his wrist were secured tightly and there was no way in hell he could get out of them. They were of course chakra-sealing chains too. In other words, he was stuck. He sighed and leaned his head against the chair, thinking. He had to get out of here…

* * *

Leader sat in his office thinking about what Itachi had said earlier. The fact that Sasuke had his brother's old rank was good news, indeed, but it also meant they would have to expect an attack very soon. If the boy was as valuable as Itachi claim, Konoha cannot afford losing him to the enemy. They would definitely come for him. They would have to keep a sharp eye.

* * *

Naruto sat against a tree in the dark searching the landscape. They were close by the Rain Village now and had chosen to rest for a few hours. He had the first watch and was now sitting in a tree on lookout. They were all exhausted by the long trip and needed to rest to get some chakra left. It was never wise to move into enemy territory unprepared so Naruto had unwillingly agreed to settle down for the night. What he really wanted was to break into the Village at night and find Sasuke, but he knew that would bring unwanted attention plus the fact that it would be the most stupid idea when it came to Akatsuki. If you wanted something back from them and you weren't planning on making a deal to get it you had to be clever. So, the plan so far was to take a few hours rest before getting ready and then make a plan on how they were going to do this. He sighed. He had to do this right. He refused to even think about the option if he didn't. Tsunade's orders were disturbing, but he knew that even if he would refuse to obey the part about killing Sasuke, there were others on the team that wouldn't. He glanced down at the group below him. They were mostly sleeping. Neji was staring out in the horizon, thinking and Kakashi and Yamato sat in a corner mumbling to eachother. Other than that it was no movement or sound to be heard from the group. He knew they still were a short distance away from the Village, but they couldn't risk going to close before resting. He snorted. Why couldn't they just hurry up! There he was, waiting for his teammates to have their beautysleep, while Sasuke probably was being tortured by his brother or worse! They didn't have time for this. Seriously! What was wrong with people!? He checked the clock again. Yes! The two hours they had agreed on was gone and it was 4 a.m. He swiftly jumped down from the branch he was sitting on, waking the others as he passed them on his way to Kakashi and Yamato.

"It's time to leave", he said hurriedly. Kakashi looked up.

"I know. Gather things up everybody!" He said and stood. Naruto was about to leave when Kakashi grabbed his arm.

"Naruto…come here for a moment." Naruto followed him a few steps away from the clearing.

"Look, I know how you feel about this and that you want to rescue Sasuke as fast as possible. Especially after hearing Tsunade's orders, but I just wanted to tell you that in this mission we cannot afford any rash actions. We have to think everything through severely before doing it. This is Akatsuki and they are not going to give Sasuke back to us easily. But, I promise you Naruto, I will do anything in my power to save Sasuke from their clutches." Naruto just looked at him. He didn't know what to say, so he just nodded. Kakashi accepted his nod and walked away.

When Naruto returned to the claring everyone was ready and waiting for him. He looked at them and picked up his backpack. "Okey, everybody! Let's go kick some ass!" Then he jumped up on a branch and headed off towards the Rain Village.

* * *

The rain was thundering down. It was almost impossible to see through the heavy rain drops. Naruto stopped at a clearing, looking through the trees at what lay ahead. The Rain Village. They could slowly see it coming closer. So far everything had gone according to plan. Now was the tricky part. They had to get through the gates without bringing attention to themselves and then search for clues after Sasuke. This was of course a good plan, if they managed to get inside without being discovered. If they were however, they had to do this some other way and would probably be forced to attack from the outside, which would be much harder.

"What do you think?" Naruto asked Kakashi who was standing next to him.

"That this is going to be hard. We have to get in there somehow. Hopefully without being discovered."

"That's going to be hard."

"Yep. I will send some of my dogs to explore the area and check if everything is safe. In the time being, we have to make a plan." Naruto nodded. He turned his back to the Village and went back to the others. They all gathered around him.

"Okey guys. It's time to make some plans."

* * *

Leader smirked. Just as he thought. Intruders. And one of them it would seem, was the Jinchuuriki. This was going to be fun. He called for Itachi in his mind and told him to hurry. Two seconds later there was a sharp knock on his door and the prodigy walked in.

"There seem to be some ANBU just outside the gates. One of them is the Jinchuuriki. My guess is that they are here for your brother. They actually look pretty strong. Sneak out there and give them a proper welcome. No killings, just warnings. I want them to know who they're playing with here." Itachi nodded and left without a word. When he walked down the hallway he thought about this new situation. It was certainly good news. He could use this to get Sasuke to talk. He smirked. He was going to enjoy this.

* * *

Naruto and the others sat in a circle and talked with low voices. They were trying to find the easiest way in, but it wasn't exactly easy. They had a lot of options. They could just go in and make a ruckus, they could dress up like farmers on their way to town for supplies or they could just sneak in at night. Those were some of the options they were discussing, but no matter how they looked at it there were always some disadvantage in their plan. Finally, after discussing the matter for an hour, Naruto had enough.

"Why the hell do we need to go in so damn discrete?! They probably already know were here anyway so why all the hiding? Can't we just burst in and attack?"

Kakashi was the first to speak up.

" No, Naruto. We can't and you know why. This is Akatsuki. They won't let us just go in, get Sasuke and then walk out again. You know that. We need a plan."

Naruto gave him a look that clearly said: 'Well, then you better hurry up cause I'm running out of patience', before he went to the outskirts of the camp and stood there thinking while the others continued their discussion. As he stood there, staring at the Village in the dark, he suddenly felt uneasy. _'That's weird,'_ he thought. _'I never feel like this unless—'_ He gasped.They had been found. Just as he was going to warn the others a kunai was thrown at him from the dark. He just barely manage to dodge it from hitting him right in the face. Too late he realised it was a diversion. All he could see was a swirl of black and red before he was thrown towards a tree with tremendous force. He hit his head hard and became a bit disorientated. Then he heard sounds of kunais crashing into eachother. He looked up and saw his entire team laying on the ground, either uncouncious or hurt. Neji was hit in the shoulder with a kunai and was at the moment pulling it out with a grimace. Then he saw the source of the sound. A grey blur of movement – which had to be Kakashi – and the red and black blur was attacking eachothers with kunais. Either one of them hit the other. It was almost impossible to separate the two men. But who was the other one? Black and red, it had to be Akatsuki, but who would be able to move that quick? Then suddenly, he got a glimpse of swirling red eyes and long black hair. Shit! It was Itachi. Then it seemed like Itachi had had enough cause he suddenly disappeared and then, in a blur of motion, showed up behind Kakashi and before Naruto could warn him he had hit him in the back of the neck and Kakashi fell lump to the ground. Naruto gasped. He was one person and had brought down his entire team in a few seconds…! Damn, he was good. He looked at Itachi again and found him staring right at him. A second later he was pressed up against the tree and Itachi's hand was around his throat. Slowly Itachi took of his mask and placed it in his cloak.

"Where is Sasuke?," He managed to force out. Itachi just looked at him for a moment before he answered.

"He's safe. Maybe a bit hurt, but other than that, he's fine. We will see if he's still fine tonight. It depends.."

"Depends on what?"

"On whether or not he chooses to talk…" Naruto struggled against the arm, but it was no use.

"You bastard!" The grip tightened.

"Shut up and listen. Unless you want Sasuke to suffer even more than he already does, keep the fuck away from the Village and don't try to save him."

Then he threw Naruto on the ground and when he looked up again he was gone. His mask was gone too. _'Shit! What should I do now? Sasuke!'_

* * *

Sasuke sat in his chair tugging at the handcuffs for what seemed like the billionth time. No matter what he tried he couldn't get out of here. Suddenly the lock on the door rattled and the door swung open. A person came in before the door slammed shut. Sasuke groaned when he saw who it was. Itachi. His brother slowly walked over to him and leaned against the table infront of him. For a while there was no sound at all in the room. Then Itachi started talking.

" Still not into talking, Sasuke?" When there was no answer he started to rummage in his cloak.

"How about this? Will this help you?" A mask was thrown at the floor infront of his feet. Sasuke gasped, he just couldn't hold back the surprise. It was Naruto's mask! There was no mistaking it. He was the only one who had a mask like that. It was formed and drawn as a fox' face.

"Where did you get this?!" he looked up at his brother. He could see the amused smirk playing in the corner of his mouth, but chose to ignore it.

"Why should I tell you? You are my prisoner. You are the one to tell me things I want to know, not the other way around." Sasuke glared at him. So this was how it was gonna be. If he didn't tell Itachi something, he wouldn't tell Sasuke where and how he got that mask. In other words, his options sucked.

"No way." he said. Itachi quirked an eyebrow. "There is no way in hell you can make me tell you some info about Konoha in exchange of knowing how you got a hold of that mask."

"Oh, really?" His brother really seemed to be enjoying himself now. "Then tell me, aren't you curious to know if I killed him or if I captured him? Cause you see, he and his little friends came towards this Village to get you so I payed them a little visit. You know, to give them a proper welcome and all that." Sasuke searched his brother's eyes for a lie, but found non. That didn't mean he was honest though.

"Liar. Even if you gave them a visit it doesn't mean you killed them or captured them. You could've just given them a warning to not come any closer."

"Very good, little brother. Yes, that's right. I could have done that too, but how are you supposed to know that unless I tell you? For all you know, your prescious Naruto can be in another cell just like this at this very moment. Maybe someone's torturing him at this very moment. What do you think?" Sasuke was scared now. For Naruto. His brother was right. There was no way he could know that Naruto were safe. But still, he couldn't risk it.

"I won't tell you anything." Itachi looked at him for a moment longer.

"You know what? I think I'll let you think about it for a moment. I got some things to take care of and when I come back, I hope for your own sake that you've decided to talk. Otherwise I'll just have to force it out of you." And with that he left, with the threat still lingering in the air. Damn. He knew that it would just get worse, but he couldn't talk either, now could he? At least he knew they had came for him. Even though it might be that they had screwed up if Naruto actually were captured. He would just have to make a choice and he knew it wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

A few hours later he could hear the lock open again. _'Already?'_, he thougt. Itachi couldn't possibly think he had already decided? Then he saw that Itachi weren't the one coming through the door. It was just a guard. The guard looked like a rookie and was carrying a tray with food. The door closed behind him. Sasuke smirked as the nervous rookie walked slowly towards him. Maybe this could be his way out…

The rookie placed the tray on the table infront of Sasuke. It was a bit rice and some vegetables with a glass of water on it. Sasuke discovered that he was rather hungry, but that would have to wait. As the rookie took some rice and was about to give it to him, Sasuke quirked an eyebrow.

"Can't I eat it myself? Come on, uncuff me." The rookie looked really scared now. The Uchiha had actually talked to him. He had been given strict orders to feed him, not talk to him and then come out with the tray afterwards.

Sasuke saw the uncertainty in his eyes.

"Look at me! Do I look like I'm fit to a fight? I barely have enough strength to stay awake. How can I even manage to do something to you? I can't even use my sharingan." The guard looked a bit calmer. Of course it was a lie that he was so weak. The reason he couldn't use the sharingan was because of the chains, but apparently the guard didn't know that the chains was the only thing that held him back from killing him right know.

"I can't let you loose. I've been given strict orders to feed you and then come back out."

"Come on! All I want is to eat by myself. No one will ever know that you let me loose. I promise." The guard looked like he was going to protest, but then he shrugged his shoulders.

"It's not like you can get out anyway. Since the door is locked. Allright. Just don't tell your brother, okay?" The Uchiha smirked. It made shivers down the guards spine, but he still went behind the boy with some keys.

"Promise." Sasuke said as he felt the chains loosen. When they were loose he stretched his arms slowly. The guard came infront of him again with a nervous expression. He was really afraid now. Maybe this wasn't a good idea. The Uchiha lowered his head so the black bangs fell infront of his eyes. Then he spoke with a deadly calm voice.

"You know, they probably didn't tell you this so I'm gonna tell you. You know those chains you just uncuffed me from?" His head slowly rose and he could see his eyes were shut. "They were the only thing that held me back from using my sharingan." The guards eyes widened in shock as those eyes snapped open and he stared right into two swirling red eyes. Before he knew what was coming he was trapped in a genjutsu. When he came to his senses again he was the one sitting in the chair, arms chained on his back. He was also gagged. The Uchiha stood infront of him by the table, eating with a deadly calm. It was really scary how much this guy looked like his brother. When he had finished eating the boy took his weapon pouch and went for the door.

Sasuke smirked to himself as he walked towards the door. What a stupid guard. He almost felt sorry for him though because his brother was probably going to kill him. When he came to the door he took a kunai out from the weapon pouch he had taken from the guard. Then he knocked just like his brother did each time he was going out. The door opened immediatedly and a guard was standing there with big eyes when he saw who was standing at the other side of the door, but before he knew what hit him he was laying at the floor with a kunai in his throat and Sasuke was already gone.

10 minutes later Sasuke was running soundlessly through the many hallways trying to find the way out which seemed to be impossible. All he found on his way was another hallway. He was starting to get tired to. The wounds on his chest were slowing him down. He turned around the corner and came out in the end of a new hallway. There he suddenly stopped and didn't move an inch. At the other end of the corridor stood Uchiha Itachi. He too had froze completely. Nobody moved for a few seconds. Then almost at the same time Sasuke cursed and abruptly turned around running as fast as he could while Itachi smirked and ran after him. He was impressed. He had never thought that his brother would actually manage to escape.

'_Shit, shit, shit! How can I be so unlucky?!'_ He cursed himself for not peeking around the corner before he ran into the hallway. Now he was running all he could with his brother in his tail. He was fast, but his brother was faster. Especially when he was in this condition. He turned another corner, but at exactly that moment he was shoved from behind and he lost his balance, tumbling to the ground. Lying there, panting hard, a low chuckle came from behind him. He turned around glaring at his brother.

"I'm impressed, otouto. That you actually managed to escape this far… Too bad it's so many hallways here, right? Tell me, how did you escape?" He stepped forward, leaned down and grabbed his hair painfully as he dragged him to his feet.

"None of you buisness!" Sasuke snapped. A loud smack echoed trough the hallway. Itachi had backhanded him. Now he looked serious again.

"When I ask you a question you answer it. I highly recommend you don't try my patiens right know." The voice was deadly and Sasuke swallowed. He had a point. He had just tried to escape and was busted by none other that his brother. He decided to tell him a little.

"The rookie…" He said. Itachi looked at him with a questioning expression.

"The rookie. He came in with food. I tricked him." Itachi just looked at him for a moment. Then he smirked again. He then proceeded to drag Sasuke by the hair back towards the cell.

"Really."He said while Sasuke tried to kick him or land a punch although nothing worked. "Well, then we should go and check that out."

Itachi dragged his brother around the last corner and stopped short. He let his eyes sweep over the mess his brother had made. A guard was lying by the door, killed. A kunai was sticking out of his throat. _'Nice,'_ he thought. He continued towards the open door. When he got closer he could hear a muffled sound from inside and when he looked in he smirked. So that was what he'd done. The rookie Sasuke was referring to was sitting in the chair, his hands chained behind him and he was gagged with a piece of cloth. He had to admit the boy was clever. He had probably just put on an innocent face and said he wouldn't do anything and the stupid rookie believed him. With a last tug on the hair he released his brother and looked down at him.

"Good work, brother. I didn't think you had it in you." The boy sneered at him, but he just smirked. He was really surprised actually. He knew there might be a possibility that his brother actually would find a way to escape, but he didn't think he would dare to do it after that torture lesson they had the other day. _'Well, I guess I was wrong,'_ he thought. _'All the better. It would be boring if he didn't have some guts.'_ He took the weapon pach from Sasuke and handed him a set of keys.

"Uncuff him." His otouto looked like he was going to disobey, but thought better of it and walked over to the guard. Slowly, he uncuffed him and threw the keys to the floor before he turned away, probably pissed of being back in that room. The guard got himself together and removed the gag. It looked like he had been scared like hell, sitting there all tied up. He actually didn't look any better now, considering who he was facing. He stood there for a second, thinking of what to say.

"I'm s-s-so s-so-sorry, Itachi-sama," he stuttered. "I--" Itachi cut him off with a wave of his hand.

"Don't apologize. I know he tricked you." The guard looked relieved. "But didn't I tell you before you went in with the food to be careful? Didn't I tell you to feed him and NOT uncuff him?" He spoke with deadly calm. The guard looked scared as hell. He started stuttering again, but Itachi interupted him.

"Leave. Clean up the mess outside and get rid of the body. I will take care of you later." A threat lingered in the air and the guard took the hint. He hurried out of the room and closed the door. Itachi slowly turned his attention back to his little brother. Time to teach someone a lesson.

Sasuke heard the door slam after the scared guard. He really felt sorry for him, but there was nothing he could do about it. He slowly turned around to face his brother and realised he was standing right behind him. Before he could react, Itachi had slammed a fist into his stomach, hard. He leaned forward and coughed hard. Itachi then proceeded to kick him in the side so he slammed into the wall behind him. He collapsed on the floor and slowly looked up at his brother. He met his red eyes and could see the amusement in his eyes. He was enjoying himself that bastard!

"I think it's time for your punishment, otouto…" Itachi spoke before kicking him again. Sasuke painfully closed his eyes. _'This was going to be a long day.'_


	5. Chapter 5

I am so sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time! I have just been very busy and haven't gotten the time to write before now. I'm not quite sure how this story is going to turn out so please give me some suggestions. I know this chapter isn't particularly long, but I promise the next one will be longer. Once again, I'm so sorry for the all too long update^^

R&R!

Chapter 5 – Punishment

After a few more kicks, Itachi left his brother on the floor. He walked over to the chair and picked up the cuffs and the keys lying on the floor beside it. He straightened up and stopped moving smirking.

"Where do you think you're going?" He said and turned to see his brother sprinting towards the door. Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks. Then he considered the distance between them and decided to chance it anyway. Itachi sighed and disappeared for a second only to reappear infront of the door just as his brother reached it. He slammed Sasuke into the wall beside the door.

"What's the rush , little brother? We've barely started." He slammed Sasuke's head into the wall before grabbing his hair and dragging him towards the opposite wall. Sasuke hissed in pain as he struggled against his brother, but he didn't stand a chance. Itachi let go of his hair and held the handcuffs up.

"Now, are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way?" When Sasuke just looked at him and tried to move away from the wall Itachi pushed him back against it and forced his wrists together, locking the cuffs around them. He then lifted Sasuke up by his arms and fastened the cuffs on a hook hanging from the roof, just high enough so that Sasuke had to stand on his toes. Sasuke growled and tugged at the chains. Great, now he was fucked. He couldn't get anywhere. He glared at Itachi as he took a step back, admiring his handy work.

"What the hell do you want?!" Itachi sighed.

"I've already told you haven't I? It's time for your punishment. You tricked a guard, chaining him to the chair, then you proceeded to kill the guard standing by the door."

"Well, it isn't my fault that the guards are so thick they don't see an escape attempt before it's too late!" Itachi looked amused.

"Still acting tough I see. Well, I don't really care what happened. I'm going to punish you. What shall I do? Any suggestions?" His face was expressionless, but Sasuke could clearly hear the mocking in his voice. Itachi was trying to piss him off. And it worked.

"Fuck you!", he spat, glaring at his brother. "Why don't you just quit fucking around and get it over with."

"Oh, but Sasuke – chan. It's much more entertaining this way. So, what do you say? Which way do you want to be tortured? Mangekyou? Genjutsu? Physical? Psychological? Your choice. Or maybe I should go ask Naruto? I'm sure he has an opinion on the matter. What do you think?" Sasuke snapped.

"You leave him out of this! He doesn't know anything! He hasn't even heard about the plan or the…" He trailed off, realising that he had just made this 'punishment' ten times worse for himself. He had nearly spilled crucial information! He threw a look at Itachi to see if he had noticed. _'Oh shit. I'm so screwed.' _He thought when he looked at his brother. The amusement was completely gone from his face. Instead there was an expressionless face staring at him. Not even Sasuke had any clue of what he was thinking. The atmosphere in the room was tense and everything was silent as each Uchiha seemed to be deep in thought. Sasuke fidgeted. This was bad. It looked like Itachi had not only noticed that he had nearly given up some information, but also the importance of it. In other words, he was going to be even more persistant than usual to get it out of him.

Itachi slowly walked over to Sasuke and looked him straight in the eyes.

"What plan, Sasuke?" His voice was dead calm. Sasuke stared back in his eyes, but didn't answer. It was best for Konoha that he stayed very quiet at the moment. Itachi spoke again.

"Sasuke. It would be for your own good if you just answer now. If not, this is going to be a lot worse than a normal punishment. So, I am going to say it once more. What plan?"

Sasuke was really starting to get nervous now. He had really done it this time. He decided he had to give Itachi something. _'Come on, Sasuke. Wake up! Make up something good..'_ But before he even managed to think any further, a blinding pain seared through his entire body, making him scream in pain. The pain stopped just as soon as it came and Itachi lifted Sasuke's chin to look him in the eyes.

"Did you feel that Sasuke? Those handcuffs you are wearing right now will give you an electrical shock whenever I feel for it. That was just a taste. Next time will be much worse, that I can promise you. What's it going to be? Want to talk?" Sasuke closed his eyes in defeat. He didn't have a choice. He had to say something.

"Okay, there's this plan." He looked at Itachi. "In that plan we have finally, after long time reasearch, been able to come up with an effective way to get rid of scum like you and—" He didn't get any further before the pain was all over him again. This time it didn't stop right away. Sasuke felt like hot knives were attacking him from every angle of his body. It was so painful that he thought he was going to die. Then it stopped. Sasuke sighed with relief and just hung in the chains. Then Itachi spoke again.

"See? I told you. Much worse. Will you cut the crap and tell me what your real plan is?" Sasukes eyes flared into the sharingan as he looked up at his brother again.

"Fuck you! NO! I will not tell you. You can torture me all you want, but I will not tell you anything!" There was a complete silence between them for a few seconds before Itachi smirked.

"Very good, brother. For a moment there I actually thought you would break. Well, it is your choice. It looks like this is going to be a lot more complex than the mere punishment I had originally intended. By the way, this electrical thing is quite painful is it not? Maybe I should try it out on Naruto too? What do you think?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes. He saw where this was heading and knew he shouldn't react, but he couldn't help but get angry.

"You leave him out of this or I'll---"

"You will what exactly? As far as I can tell you are not going anywhere anytime soon. That's why, if you want me to keep Naruto out of this, you should tell me what I want to know."

"You know I can't do that." Itachi looked at him with a smirk.

"Yes I do. Let me know when you have decided to tell me anyways." Then the searing pain was back.

* * *

Naruto sat against a tree waiting for Kakashi to wake up. After Itachi had left everything was a mess. People were scattered everywhere and some where hurt and needed help. Naruto had hurried over to Kakashi and refused to talk to anyone about what Itachi had said to him. He needed to think this through plus he didn't want to talk about it before Kakashi woke up. He really hoped Sasuke was okay. Judging by Itachi's words he probably weren't. _"It depends on whether or not he decide to talk." _Naruto sighed. _'He won't'_, he thought. _'He won't talk. He's too stubborn to that. Just like his brother.'_ At that moment Kakashi groaned. He looked down at him and pushed his worried thoughts away for the moment.

"Kakashi?! Are you alright?" He quickly gave him some water as he slowly sat up.

"I'm alright. Just a headache. Where is he?" He looked around quickly.

"He left." Naruto answered looking away.

"What happened?" Kakashi asked. Everyone gathered around him and then Naruto retold what Itachi had said to him.

"The last thing he said was; _'Unless you want Sasuke to suffer more than he already does, keep away from the Village and do not try to save him.'_ And then he was gone." Naruto finished. For a moment everything was silent.

"So our options are this; either we go into the Village to try and save him and risk getting caught ourself or we leave him here to be tortured to death." Kakashi grimmly said.

"We can't just leave him here", Neji said. "Firstly it would be inhuman to do so and besides what if he talks?" That made Naruto raise from his seat.

"What the fuck, Neji?! Sasuke won't talk! You know how stubborn he is!" Kakashi put a hand on his shoulder calmly.

"Calm down, Naruto. I'm sure Neji didn't mean it like that. He is just thinking about everybody's well being. Relax. The best thing we can do for Sasuke now is to get our strength back and then make out a good plan. We have to lay low and pray that he can stand it, which I'm sure he can." Naruto turned to Kakashi.

"So, we're not leaving him?" Kakashi almost smiled.

"Of course not."

* * *

Authors note:

Okey, how was it? I know it was crappy. I don't really think I managed this one. Please give suggestions about what should happen next!

R&R


End file.
